djs_swrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Sluis Van
Sluis Van was a rocky industrial planet in the Sluis sector in the Outer Rim Territories, located along the Rimma Trade Route. It was home to the Sluissi race, many of whom worked in the famous Sluis Van Shipyards. The planet contained a great many mineral deposits. Sluis Van's orbit contained a deep-space docking facility and a shipyard, which were defended by perimeter battle stations and managed by an outer system defense network along with Sluis Control. The world was ruled by the Sluis Van Congregate, the leading rank of which was called a khedive. The Sluissi also had a senator and senatorial staff who represented them in the Republic's Galactic Senate. History Discovery Sluis Van was initially discovered by Human and Duros explorers during the Subterra Period, but the Sluissi had been living there for far longer. It is possible they evolved there. The Sluis Van Shipyards built starships for Seswenna's Outland Regions Security Force prior to the Clone Wars. Secession from the Galactic Republic Prior to the First Battle of Geonosis, the majority of the Sluissi became disgusted with the Galactic Senate, which they believed was massively corrupt and responsible for causing Galaxy-wide injustice. The planet was represented in the Galactic Senate by Bor Gracus in 33 BBY and later by Corlissi Ludar, who remained in the position until 22 BBY when Sluis Van made the decision to secede during the Separatist Crisis. Count Dooku had personally spoken with the Sluis Van Congregate on this matter. Clone Wars When the Clone Wars broke out, Sluis Van, being located in Separatist space and pledged loyalty to Confederacy of Independent Systems, began producing starships for the Confederate Naxy. In 20 BBY the system was heavily blockaded by a large CIS fleet to prevent any Republic reinforcements in the system, especially those that would interfere during the Battle of Praesitlyn. The planet's population remained staunch supporters of the Confederacy of Independent Systems, and the planet was besieged by the Grand Army and the Republic Navy during the Outer Rim Sieges. Sluis Van successfully prevented a Republic victory, but their civilian population experienced mass-starvation as a result of the Outer Rim Sieges. Rise of the Empire A group of individuals tracked a bounty hunter and his customized Surronian Conqueror to Sluis Van. They sneaked into his private repair bay, eliminated a couple of the local guards and disguised themselves as his repair crew before stealing the ship. They targeted a pair of TIE fighters on the way out, declaring their assumed identity over comms. Galactic Civil War Sluis Van became a major Imperial shipyard that was heavily guarded following the creation of Palpatine's New Order and the rise of the Galactic Empire. It was designated a fortress world and was placed under control of Superior General Sander Delvardus in 4 ABY. A piece of propaganda created by members of the Alliance to Restore the Republic mistakenly referred to the Sluis Sector and Sluis Van being located in the Core Worlds. New Republic forces liberated the planet in 5 ABY.Category:Sluis Van Category:Planet Category:Shipyard Category:Outer Rim